ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Distillery of Spirits
' Distillery of Spirits' is the twenty-third episode of the seventh episode of Ghost Hunters. Summary Spirits enjoying spirits? On this episode of Ghost Hunters, TAPS investigates one of the oldest distilleries in America! The second investigation involves a decapitated pregnant woman… stay tuned! The first investigation site is the Buffalo Trace Distillery, a bourbon manufacturer in Frankfort, Kentucky. Here the ghost of Colonel Blanton, a former distillery president who died in the distillery's mansion, could be the apparition that is seen and heard lingering on the site. In Warehouse C there are cold spots, employees have heard strange voices and seen spirits. One man even heard a voice whispering to him to get his men out. He listened and just as the crew left, the entire wall fell down! The minute Jay and Grant start out in Warehouse C they get activity! They hear a voice and footsteps above them. They split up and Jason hears a loud thud that Grant misses, then Grant freaks out that someone pinched his bottom! He freaks and radios Jay, who reports that someone just grabbed HIS behind! Goosed by a ghost! In the mansion, Steve and Tango hear unexplained noises. When Amy and Adam explore Warehouse C they hear a male voice speaking assertively. So Steve and Tango take a turn and clearly hear footsteps and movement. Suddenly, they both SCREAM and fall to the ground!! A mysterious black mass was coming toward them! Britt hears furniture moving in the mansion and clattering in the mansion. He chases noises all over the house. During the analysis, the team catches recording of voices and footsteps. There's no way to say the spirit is Col. Blanton, but who really knows?... Now on to Wilder, Kentucky and Bobby Mackey's nightclub, which was once a slaughterhouse. Notable is the murder of Pearl Bryan, who was 5 months pregnant when she was decapitated and her head thrown into a well under the building. Later, the building became a nightclub where a singer, named Johanna, who was ALSO 5 months pregnant committed suicide on the premises after discovering her lover's murdered body in the basement. The current owner now reports that his wife, when 5 months pregnant, was thrown down a set of stairs by an unseen force! Coincidence? Hmmm. People have heard crying, seen Johanna and felt her full energy come through them. Other claims include apparitions of both men and women. An entity dubbed "George" is aggressive with women and hangs in the upstairs apartment and bar. In the basement where the head was dumped in the well, people get scratched and nauseous. On the main floor of the bar, Jason and Grant find high magnetic fields. Grant asks "Johanna" if they can come backstage and hear a clear "no" in response! Maddie was very focused on one column in the room, for no reason at all. Amy and Adam visit the well to do EVP work. In the basement they find high EMF levels, which would explain the reported feelings of uneasiness. Tango shoots a stun gun up and down the catwalk in hopes that the entity will use its energy to manifest itself. We'll see if the DVR picks up any evidence that it worked. Based on attempts to draw George out, it becomes clear that he is only interested in messing with pregnant women. The footage captures a voice saying "Dog Sees" when Maddie was focused on the column! Other recordings capture a voice whispering, but we can't figure out what it's saying. Great case and great evidence! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes